A Moment Worth Rembering
by ItaSasu-Luver
Summary: Sasuke rembers the times of never ending love and happiness of their carefree days. Till' he sees the eyes of his brother, Itachi in the morning. Itachi wakes up and greets him tenderly. Itachi kisses him and it continues on . . .


-A Moment Worth Remembering-

-_A Sasuke and Itachi story_-

It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't rose yet. Sasuke opened his eyes. He glanced over his elder brother, Itachi. He was still slumbering. He laid his head back on Itachi's chest.

"_I hate you so much Niisan,_ _I just can't find the strength to kill you though. I still love you, even though you destroyed the whole clan, and killed my parents right in front of me. There's this brotherly barrier I can't get past. I will find that weak spot and fill it with hatred one day..... one day."_

He pushed the thought away and thought about now. Sasuke moved his arm from Itachi's torso, and placed it on Itachi's chest.

He saw Aniki's eyes flicker, then open. He lifted his head and gazed at him.

"Morning little brother." Itachi whispered to Sasuke.

"Morning Niisan." he replied back, whispering in return.

Sasuke felt Itachi's hand slide across his back towards his head. He ruffled his thick, black hair.

"I hate you Aniki. . ." Sasuke said removing his head from Itachi's hand.

"You only say that, little brother, you never show it when you're around me. If you wish to hate me, do not come running to me for protection. You only grow weaker if you continue to live this way, foolish, little, brother." He stopped and kissed the spot on Sasuke's forehead, where Itachi had once poked him many times.

Sasuke looked into Itachi's eyes. He saw love and hatred in his eyes. Sasuke didn't know how Itachi could hate so much. But, yet, love as well. It is an un-humanly thing to have.

Sasuke felt Itachi's hand dance across his shoulder blades. They continued to travel down to his lower back and stopped. Sasuke then laid his own head back down on Aniki's chest and listened to his elder brother's heart beat.

"_One day... I will kill you and I will not have to put up with your beating heart. Your heart will be dying in my hands . . . Niisan." _Sasuke continued to think on about what might happen in the future.

Then Itachi turned Sasuke over and laid him on the bed. Sasuke stared at Aniki in wonder. He felt Itachi's breath on his lips. Itachi pushed his lips against his younger brother's.

Sasuke closed his eyes in dis-belief and pleasure. His cheeks reddened.

"An . . .iki . ." He stopped for a moment "why do you do this to me?"

"You will never be as strong as I hoped you would've been, so I might as well make some use out of you."

"So I'm your toy?"

Itachi just smiled at him. The sun set a pinkish, orangish, color over his face. There was a gentle breeze letting the warm air into the house. Then a shadow appeared over the two brothers.

It was a black and blue butterfly.

Itachi looked at Sasuke again, this time, into his eyes. He smiled again. He lowered

his mouth to Sasuke's own lips.

Sasuke just kept gazing at his older brother.

Itachi pried open Sasuke's mouth and gave him a deep and thorough kiss.

By the time Itachi was finished, Sasuke was breathless yet again. His cheeks were still red as well.

"Why Sasuke? Why is it every time I get this close to you, you blush."

"I . . . I'm . . " Sasuke couldn't finish.

"You're what?" he asked.

"Embarrassed . . . and . . ."

"And what?

"Nervous." He managed to say aloud.

"And why is that? I'm only your older brother, and if this helps, I've helped you a lot over the many years that's past. Their is nothing to worry about, my little brother. Nothing . . ." and with that said, he kissed him again.

"But still, I can't still trust you, you killed our only Uchiha clan, brother. There is no way I can fully trust you after that incident."

Itachi just gazed at him and sighed. "Well if you're going to be stubborn, I'll guess I'll just kill you now and get it over all ready." with that said he dug around in his long, black cloak, and pulled out his kunai knife. He placed it on Sasuke's throat and held his forehead down.

Sasuke's eyes widened in pure horror, he knew Itachi stuck to his words too. "Please . . . Niisan . . . please . . .no." he shut his eyes and kept them as tight as he possibly could. He then heard Itachi laugh.

"You thought I would kill you, didn't you?"

He slowly opened his eyes and furrowed at him. "You dirty ,little . ."

"Ah, ah, ahh. You know how I usually am, but today I feel too good to have my little Sasuke die in my grip right now."

Sasuke let his breath go. "I hate it when you do that. I wish you would stop."

Itachi put his kunai knife away. He lowered his lips to his little brother's again and kissed him thoroughly again. He lowered his body down over his and held on to Sasuke's hands. He felt Sasuke wrap his legs around his lower back.

Sasuke grasped Itachi's hands and tightly bound his legs around his elder brothers' body. His heart pounded in his chest. His breathing became irregular.

Itachi thought to himself, _"I enjoy bringing joy and pleasure to my little Sasuke, but for killing the clan . . . I wanted more power, so I could help Sasuke gain the ability to obtain the_ Sharingan. _He obtained it and got to the third stage by the time he was thirteen, but never got any farther than that. I did tell him, long, long ago, to kill his friend, _Naruto._ But, he never tried to kill him..."_

He continued to kiss his younger brother. He felt him struggling against his mouth. He let go of him. Sasuke gasped for air.

Sasuke felt this weird feeling crawl through his chest, and through his whole body.

"You know I still love you, my little brother. That'll never change, the bondage will never break, even if you did kill me, you'd still miss me in the end. You'd cry and wished you'd never done that. Trust me on this one, my dear, Sasuke. Please . . ."

Sasuke just looked at Itachi blankly. He was too confused about how to perceive all this. Him. Itachi. The Clan. Uchiha clan. He didn't know how all this worked together, like clockwork of massacres.

Sasuke thought about his loving mother when he was five, so sweet and caring for him, always making sure he was okay... ah, yes, the happy, carefree days. Sasuke felt tears welling up in his eyes. He felt them on the verge of falling down his cheeks.

"_No, I must not show Aniki these weakness of mine!" _Sasuke shut his eyes and tried to hold the tears back.

"My little brother, what bothers you?" Itachi asked tenderly. "Come on, tell me, open your eyes, you can let them fall."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, he felt tears fall down his cheek. He sniffed, "mother." he mouthed to Itachi.

Itachi looked at Sasuke. Then he sighed. He wiped away the tears from Sasuke's face. "There is nothing either of us can do about that my Sasuke, let's forget about the past." he kissed Sasuke on the forehead again.

Sasuke looked into Itachi's eyes. Then looked away and sighed.

"Let's forget about the past, my little Sasuke." Itachi replied again, this time kissing him on his lips.

Sasuke closed his eyes again. He let Itachi kiss him.

"_What does this all mean? Why is he doing this to me? God, help me understand where he is coming from... please."_

"A... Aniki...

...Please...

...NIISAN...

...Please..."

*gasping*


End file.
